


Cienie Czerwieni

by Susanisfantastic



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, Game of Thrones References, M/M, Modern AU, chciałam opublikować to, im emotionaly unstable sorry guys, miasto zakochanych w najgorszym możliwym wydaniu, paryż, to spory angst, z wieloma niedociągnięciami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanisfantastic/pseuds/Susanisfantastic
Summary: (opowiadanie pojawiło się na moim wattpadzie, ale chciałam też mieć wersję z innym zakończeniem, bo jej potrzebuję)Czerwień była w całym życiu Deidary. Tylko nie zawsze dokładnie taka, jakiej pragnął.





	Cienie Czerwieni

\- Hej, moje słońce i gwiazdy. – Usta Deidary rozciągnęły się w czułym uśmiechu, gdy opadł z ulgą na cmentarną ławkę. Otaczała go głęboka, melancholijna cisza.

Spieszczenie wzięło się z odległych czasów, kiedy razem z Sasorim przemaratonowali całą _Grę o Tron_. Deidara pamiętał to jednak tak wyraźnie, jakby zdarzyło się to wczoraj…

_Sasori rozciągnięty na kanapie, z rękami ciasno owiniętymi wokół jego talii, spojrzał na niego z powątpieniem._

_\- Moje słońce i gwiazdy? – powtórzył z niesmakiem. Deidara wtulił się w niego mocniej. Był taki uspokajająco ciepły._

_\- To jest idealne – zaprzeczył stanowczo nie podnosząc głosu, podczas gdy jego ówczesny chłopak przeczesywał delikatnie palcami jego włosy. Deidara odchylił głowę w tył._

_\- Słońce i gwiazdy to jedna wielka eksplozja – przypomniał czerwonowłosy spod przymrużonych powiek, na co blondyn uśmiechnął się szerzej._

_\- Dokładnie. Jesteś moją wielką eksplozją. A ja kocham eksplozje. – Sasori z uśmiechem niejakiej satysfakcji na ustach przyciągnął go do siebie mocniej i ucałował jego czoło. Ciepło rozlało się po ciele blondyna._

_\- Czy to znaczy, że jesteś księżycem mojego życia? – zapytał łagodnie, a gdy usłyszał twierdzący pomruk, dodał – Bo rozświetlasz najczarniejszą noc swoim istnieniem?_

_Nim zdołał cokolwiek jeszcze powiedzieć, czyjeś boleśnie znajome usta gwałtownie spotkały się z jego własnymi. Sasori bez chwili zaskoczenia oddał pocałunek równie gorliwe, kciukiem czule przejeżdżając po policzku chłopaka i pogłębiając tą unię warg. Chwilę później, gdy z trudem łapiąc oddech oderwali się od siebie, wyszeptał._

_\- I księżyc jest wieczny. – Z rozbawieniem przechylił się na bok, unikając ataku poduszką._

Deidara pogładził zimny kamień. Samotna łza skaziła gładką czerń nagrobka. Chłopak starł ją mechanicznie. Nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął płakać.

\- Tak, ty i twoja wieczność. Zastanawiałem się czasem, kogo kochasz bardziej – ją czy mnie? Cóż, chyba nigdy się nie dowiem, skoro zostawiłeś nas oboje – zaśmiał się gorzko. Łzy płynęły dalej.

_Deidara stanowczym krokiem wpadł do kuchni. Sasori nawet nie odwrócił głowy, nadal mieszając coś w skupieniu na patelni. W sumie, trudno się mu dziwić. Był już przyzwyczajony do hałaśliwych zachowań swojego chłopaka._

_\- Sasori – zaczął ostrożnie, zaciskając w palcach kartonowe pudełko. Przełknął szybko ślinę i zebrał się w sobie. Nie było sensu się wycofywać._

_\- Hmm? – odmruknął ten, zmniejszając płomień pod patelnią. Wydawało się, że tylko marginalnie zauważa obecność i nerwowość Deidary._

_\- Czy ty farbujesz włosy? – ciche pytanie wreszcie wywołało jakąś reakcję. Sasori zamarł w bezruchu, a potem spojrzał na Deidarę zaskoczony. Jego brwi uniosły się delikatnie.  Jeszcze bardziej zmieszał się na widok farby do włosów, którą Deidara musiał jakimś cudem znaleźć, gdy zapomniał jej wyrzucić od razu po użyciu._

_Przełknął nerwowo ślinę._

_\- Tak…? – potwierdził niezręcznie, nie mając innego wyjścia. Deidara zmarszczył brwi. Był wyraźnie nieusatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią._

_\- Twoje włosy nie są czerwone? – zapytał ostrożnie, niezauważenie zakładając pułapkę na kłamiącego. Gdyby Sasori potwierdził teraz jego przypuszczenie, skłamałby. Cały świat Deidary zawaliłby się w hukiem. Poczułby się haniebnie oszukany. Obaj byli tego nad wyraz świadomi._

_Sasori prawdopodobnie wyczuł, co dzieje się w głowie chłopaka i westchnął zrezygnowany. Następnie zgasił palnik i złapał Deidarę za rękę, prowadząc w milczeniu do salonowej kanapy._

_\- Sasori? – wymknęło się zaniepokojonemu Deidarze, którego jeszcze bardziej zagubił zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy partnera. Czerwonowłosy gestem nakazał mu usiąść, po czym sam zrobił dokładnie to samo. – Czy ty mnie zdradzasz?_

_Sasori zdawał się być urażony tym pytaniem. Splótł ich palce razem i spojrzał głęboko w tak kochane błękitne tęczówki. Deidara poczuł momentalną chęć cofnięcia irracjonalnego oskarżenia._

_\- Nie. Nigdy – oznajmił stanowczo Sasori, a Deidara nie wyczuł ani grama fałszu w tym wyznaniu. Odczuł za to nieprzyzwoitą ulgę z tego zapewnienia, choć wiedział, że nie powinien. – Dlaczego… Dlaczego coś takiego przyszło ci w ogóle do głowy?_

_Widząc udrękę w orzechowych oczach, Deidara przygryzł wargę, zakłopotany. Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się na ich splecione palce i chłopak zebrał w sobie odwagę._

_\- Ja… Nie mam pojęcia. – W brzuchu zaczęły go ściskać wyrzuty sumienia. – Zobaczyłem tą farbę i… Nie rozumiem o co chodzi, Sasori. Twoje włosy są naturalnie czerwone. Co do tego jestem akurat stuprocentowo pewny.  – Uśmiechnął się zadziornie, a Sasori powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. Momentalnie obaj spoważnieli. – Więc?_

_Nastała ciężka cisza. Gdzieś w tle zegar przesuwał swoją wskazówkę z zwyczajnym cykaniem._

_\- Nie jestem tak wieczny, jaki bym pragnął być – wyszeptał w końcu Sasori nie patrząc na niego._

_\- Wreszcie zrozumiałeś, że jesteś śmiertelny jak wszyscy? – zapytał łagodnie Deidara, ściskając jego palce uspokajająco. – Trochę czasu ci to zajęło._

_Sasori niestety, zdawał się być coraz bardziej wzburzony._

_\- Nie, nie rozumiesz. Ja – W tym momencie głos mu się załamał. – Ja umieram, Deidara._

_Jego ręce drżały niebezpiecznie. Chłopak wpatrywał się w rozbite oblicze ukochanego z szeroko rozwartymi oczyma. Widział go jednocześnie tak wyraźnie, ale obraz przed jego oczami powoli zaczynał się rozmazywać._

_\- Jak to umierasz?! – Przesunął się gwałtownie na kanapie, ściskając ich palce coraz mocniej, wraz z narastającymi emocjami. Sasori zachował kamienną twarz. Deidara poczuł gorącą kroplę spływającą po kości policzkowej. Spadła i zniknęła gdzieś w jego koszulce._

_\- Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem wcześniej. Nawet teraz, w tej chwili kiedy rozmawiamy, choroba drąży moje ciało od wewnątrz._

_\- Dlatego farbujesz włosy?_

_\- Tak naprawdę są już bezbarwne. Choroba wyniszczyła ich białka doszczętnie. Tak jak powoli wszystkie inne. Dzięki temu – Wskazał na porzucone na podłodze opakowanie. – Miałem dłużej utrzymywać przed tobą, że wszystko jest w porządku._

_Jego wyznanie nie spotkało się ze zrozumieniem. Spotkało się z bezlitosną furią._

_\- I niby kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć? – Paznokcie bezwiednie wpiły się w dłoń Sasoriego. – Kiedy? Kiedy leżałbyś już w szpitalnym łóżku, a ja wędrowałbym po korytarzu tam i z powrotem, na skraju rozpaczy?! Czy może w ogóle byś mi nie powiedział, zostawiając jakiś durny list w wyjaśnieniem?!_

_Sasori pozwolił mu wrzeszczeć, pozwolił na wydobycie się tych wszystkich emocji na wierzch. Ta potulność, obrzydliwa uległość takiemu losowi, smętne pogodzenie się jeszcze bardziej wkurzyło Deidarę._

_\- Nie mogę… Ja mam dość! – Zerwał się z miejsca i popychany do działania wściekłością przedostał się do przedpokoju. Sasori odprowadził go wzrokiem, nieruchomy. – Idę do Ino! – warknął jeszcze, zatrzaskując drzwi na głucho. W uszach Sasoriego brzmiało to nad wyraz złowieszczo. Przynajmniej powiedział mu, dokąd idzie._

_Na szczęście nie był świadkiem jak po bladych policzkach Sasoriego zaczęły nieubłaganie spływać łzy._

 

Deidara pośpiesznie zaczął szukać chusteczek, kiedy wzrok zupełnie zasnuł mu się łzami. Znalazł jedną, zwiniętą na samym dnie kieszeni płaszcza. Szybko wytarł nią policzki, oczy i brodę. Przełknął słony smak w ustach. Przychodzenie tutaj było zawsze kłopotliwe. Ale gdyby Deidara omijał kłopoty, jak wytrzymałby z Sasorim?

 

_Serce nigdy nie biło mu tak szybko, gdy pokonywał te kilkanaście rzędów białych, sterylnych drzwi, ciągnących się jak nieprzyjemny koszmar, w którym nieszczęśliwie się znalazł. Widząc nad jednymi numer, którego tak rozpaczliwie szukał, bezceremonialnie otworzył je i wparował do środka._

_W pokoju było pusto, nie licząc bladego pacjenta, który leżał owinięty szczelnie w białą cienką, szpitalną kołdrę z kroplówką wbitą w słabe przedramię. Gdy usłyszał skrzyp i kroki, ciężkie powieki rozchylił z wysiłkiem malującym się na wymizerowanej twarzy. Na widok odwiedzającego kąciki jego ust uniosły się delikatnie._

_\- Deidara – wyszeptał, a jego głos rozbił się na tęczę sprzecznych emocji, na które nie miał energii. Nogi odmówiły Deidarze posłuszeństwa. Chłopak osunął się na podłogę tuż obok niego i położył głowę na materacu, szukając drugiej dłoni._

_\- Sasori… - spróbował wydobyć z siebie głos, ale słowa zdławiły łzy. Dopiero teraz z pełną siłą uderzyła w niego prawda. – O mój Boże, Sasori, ja…_

_Znajome palce otarły łzę, która spływała po jego policzku. Zaraz potem odgarnęły blond grzywkę wlewając w ten jeden gest niezwykle dużo miłości. Coś ścisnęło Deidarę w sercu i za nic nie chciało puścić._

_\- Kocham cię. Wiesz o tym – powiedział powoli Sasori, nie odrywając cierpiącego wzroku od rozpaczającego chłopaka. Deidara pokiwał gorliwie głową, błękitne oczy szeroko rozwarte, skąpane w słonym morzu._

_\- A ja kocham ciebie – dokończył bez zawahania, nawet teraz, gdy widział pod skórą ukochanego plątaninę żył, słyszał, jak wolno pracuje jego serce i czuł, jaki wysiłek sprawia mu mówienie. Nie mógł tak po prostu… pozwolić mu odejść._

_\- Jedź do Francji – oświadczył nagle czerwonowłosy i Deidara zamrugał kilkukrotnie zanim zrozumiał, że się nie przesłyszał. Spojrzał w brązowe oczy, jakby ich właściciel zwariował._

_\- Mieliśmy jechać tam razem – przypomniał, czując jak dwie dłonie tak opiekuńczo obejmują jego twarz._

_\- Nie jestem w stanie nigdzie jechać. Gdy umrę… - Spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek rozbawiło go i powtórzył z mocą. – Gdy umrę, chciałbym byś tam pojechał. Sam. Dla siebie._

_Deidara zmarszczył brwi._

_\- Czy ty każesz mi zapomnieć o sobie? Bo na to jest nieco za późno. Jesteś tak głęboko w moim sercu, że oszalałbym, jeśli bym o tobie zapomniał – zapewnił pieczołowicie, nachylając się nad jego twarzą, powtarzając jedyną ceremonię, która nie została im odebrana._

_Ich usta złączyły się w miękkim pocałunku. Deidara rozpoznał, że Sasori próbuje powiedzieć „kocham cię najbardziej na świecie, księżycu mojego życia” mając wargi nadal złączone z jego własnymi. Wszystko było takie znajome, a jednocześnie obce. Sasori smakował szpitalem. A ich pocałunek – rozłąką._

_Wtedy aparatura przestała wykrywać bicie serca._

_Deidara odsunął się od Sasoriego przerażony. Pielęgniarki zostały najwyraźniej zaalarmowane, gdyż zaraz pięć osób wrzeszcząc na siebie wyciągnęło szpitalne łóżko z sali._

_\- Operacyjna piątka wolna? – krzyknęła któraś z nich niepasująco spokojnym głosem._

_\- Wolna! – odpowiedział jej ktoś, ale Deidara był w zbyt wielkim szoku, by jakkolwiek zareagować._

_Sasori. Jego najukochańszy Sasori._

_Umierał._

_***_

_Czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie dla czekającego pod salą operacyjną numer pięć chłopaka. Po jakimś czasie udało mu się wstać z posadzki i jego celem stało się odnalezienie, gdzie zabrali jego ukochanego._

_Ku jego rozżaleniu, pielęgniarka z trzaskiem zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem, nakazując zaczekanie na zewnątrz._

_Tym sposobem potwornie zmęczony wylądował na krześle, obitym miękką zieloną gąbką, z twarzą skrzywioną boleścią wspartą na dłoniach. Wskazówki zegara przesuwały się w swoim morderczym tempie, a wraz z nimi, zwiększała się panika Deidary. Nie wiedział, ile czasu tam siedział – nie rejestrował zmian cyfr, lecz śledził bezsensowne cykanie. Jakby to miało odwrócić ich ruch._

_W końcu drzwi się otworzyły. Deidara cały podskoczył na niespodziewane skrzypnięcie._

_Różowowłosa pielęgniarka w białym kitlu niepewnie podeszła do niego, wysłana by przekazać mu wieści. Wydawała się niezwykle wyczerpana, ale i jakaś… zawiedziona. Deidara przełknął ślinę obawiając się najgorszego._

_\- Co z nim? – zaryzykował pytanie i rzeczywiście dziewczyna jakby skuliła się w sobie._

_\- Przepraszam, ale nie byliśmy w stanie… - umilkła, szukając odpowiednich słów. Cała nadzieja w błękitnych oczach zgasła jak księżyc w nowiu. – Robiliśmy, co w naszej mocy…_

_Zachłysnęła się powietrzem i przerwała, gdyż rozwścieczony chłopak złapał ją za gardło. Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się z strachem._

_\- Robiliście co w waszej mocy, tak? – powtórzył z goryczą. Ręce pielęgniarki zacisnęły się na jego dłoni, starając się rozluźnić uścisk. – Bezużyteczna idiotka._

_I nagle pielęgniarka była wolna, odrzucona z równie wściekłą siłą na przeciwległą ścianę. Osunęła się na podłogę i jej palce powędrowały do gardła._

_Deidara w tym czasie wściekłym krokiem opuścił szpital. Nie chciał tam więcej wracać._

_***_

_Pojechał do Francji._

_Paryż na swój sposób był piękny. Skomplikowany i specyficzny, ale piękny. Deidara miał szczęście znaleźć się w tym mieście pewnego burzowego poranka, kiedy ulicami szarżował wiatr uzbrojony w lancę z deszczu i przeszywającego zimna._

_Nie można było sobie wyobrazić bardziej perfekcyjnej pogody._

_Szedł lekko schylony, pewnym krokiem omijając kałuże i studzienki. Mimo całego hałasu emanował od niego taki wewnętrzny spokój, że zdawał się być głuchy na otoczenie._

_Dla Deidary teraz zawsze było za cicho._

_I pośród tej martwoty wznósł się przed nim pozytywistyczny Kolos z Rodos, metalowa dziergana serwetka rzucona przez damę serca._

_Wieża Eiffla._

_Z goryczą w oczach i wysilonym uśmiechem na ustach wsiadł do zaskakująco przepełnionej windy. Pustka wspinała się po jego żyłach, jak kochanek do pokoi Penelopy._

_Nawet gwar podekscytowanych głosów nie był na tyle głośny, by mu przeszkodzić._

_Drzwi rozsunęły się płynnie. Deidara mechanicznym krokiem przeszedł całą długość dzielącą go od barierek. Widok przyciągał go w niezdrowej fascynacji._

_W dole Paryżem władał wiatr. Rozkołysane drzewa miotały się od jego gwałtownych podmuchów, swoją walką z żywiołem na przekór napełniając umysł Deidary rozkoszną apatią._

_Na górze zaczynało rozpętywać się piekło. Gdy grafitowe niebo przecięła otrzeźwiająca jasność, Deidara zorientował się, że nie powinno się tu nikogo wpuszczać. W jakiejś niepasującej do nastroju panice rozejrzał się wokoło. Jego wzrok nie napotkał ani jednej ludzkiej sylwetki. Został sam._

_Fala uspokojenia przeszła gwałtownie przez jego ciało. Odwrócił się w stronę nieboskłonu, wciągając powietrze przez nos. Ogłuszający grzmot nad jego głową brzmiał jak błogosławieństwo, dźwięcząc mu w uszach dobre kilka sekund._

_Deidara roześmiał się. Gwałtownie i szczerze, aż łzy zmąciły wyrazisty zarys ulic w dole._

_Ten pierwszy dźwięk oczyszczenia zmieszał się z oślepiającym hukiem, który rozszedł się po metalowej konstrukcji niczym kropla spływająca po płatkach cmentarnych lilii. Woda uderzyła o ziemię._

_Znów było cicho._

**Author's Note:**

> Okej, podkusiło mnie by zacząć pisać tu po polsku, bo tylko tak potrafię. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, komentarze na wsparcie mile widzane. Trzymajcie się


End file.
